supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family visits the Kiranoko Family
The Visit Nicole: "The Iconic-Todaros met the Kiranoko Family because Paula met Marie-Anne via Facebook." checks to see if Giuseppe is around, and does not see him and her kids quietly tiptoe outside and hail a taxi Paula: "We'd better leave before Giuseppe gets back from Charlie's bar." and her kids slip into the taxi, and the taxi drives away 5 miles later and her kids arrive at the Bullet train station and they get on the bullet train 35 minutes later and her kids arrive at the Kiranoko doorstep Marie-Anne: "Come on in." sees a German boy and a Greek girl using a phone Hans: "Gutentag, my name is Hans." Agape: "And my name is Agape." Paula: "Why Gutentag to you to." is watching a German horror movie other children other than Hans and Agape come down stairs comes back from the bar and finds Paula and the kids gone Giuseppe: "They're gone." Hans: "I know vhat (that) man, I heard his reputation on the net." Giuseppe: "Only the adults are allowed to watch TV, got it?" Paula: "How did you find us?" Hans: "VHAT'S BULL(bleep)! NEIN (no) ONE CARES!" Alda: "Ve, big brother, what's going on?" see Alda holding her Mario plush Giuseppe: "(bleep)ING SPANKING!" Hans: "Run, Alda." Alda: "Hans---" Hans: "JUST GO! I'll handle Giuseppe by myself! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" runs upstairs and shuts the door Hans: "Well, (bleep)ing well, isn't it Giuseppe Todaro, the mother(bleep)er who never lets anyone watch TV." Giuseppe: "Well, isn't it Hans, who prank calls my siblings." Hans: "Your siblings deserve to be pranked by me." Giuseppe: "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! YOU VEGETARIAN GERMAN!" Nicole: "Then Hans had a little trick up his sleeve." Hans: "Uh, i'm looking for, my friend Jest, last name Ture." Giuseppe: "JEST TURE? I'M LOOKING FOR A GESTURE!" Sun Wei: "Ni hao! here's one!" Wei flips Giuseppe off then runs off Hans: "JA! YOU FELL FOR IT! SUCKER!" goes upstairs and locks his door, which is hidden and hides the key Hans: "Vhat a dork." Satoko: "Hai, I agree." Setsuko: "Me too." Aina: "Si." Adele: "Yes, you are all correct." Agape: "Yes." Alda: "Yes, we are safe, ve." Sun Wei and Sun Chen: "Yep, it was pretty funny." Akim: "Best idea yet." Rolf: "Vhat man is a dork-muffin." Dita: "You guys are so right." cut to: banging on the basement door Giuseppe: "LET ME IN!" Hans: "YOU CAN'T GET IN! THE KEY IS IN HERE AND WE ARE NOT COMING OUT!" Alda: "YEAH!" Hans: "GOD(bleep)IT! ALDA WAS A BETTER ITALIAN THAN YOU!" Alda: "Ve~, what shall we do Hans?" Hans: "I got an idea, first, we will have to use the phone!" Hans' Master Prank Nicole: "The kids decide to get their revenge on Giuseppe." Hans: "Vhat guys a loser! we need to get him outta here!" Alda: "Yeah, ve~, he is annoying." Sun Wei: "SIblings, Hans got an idea like he said." Hans: "He's right." is seen with her Mario plush Hans: "We will have to stay there, don't worry everyone, we still have the fridge and the kitchen." cut to: banging on the door Giuseppe: "LET ME IN!" gets frightened and hides behind Hans Alda: "Older fratello...." Hans: "It's okay, dieser Kerl stoppt schlug die Tür wirklich bald, ist die Tür sehr schwer." Rolf: "He's saying that guy would stop banging the door real soon, the door is very hard." Satoko: "Who wants to watch TV?" Hans: "Hate to say this, schwester, it's a bad idea, I heard his reputation on FaceBook, he said toys were for babies and TV is for adults." Ania: "Si, I did too." Hans: "So the laptop is our only option." goes on the laptop and searches up prank names Hans: "Vhat about Teika Showa?" Setsuko: "L-O-L! Let's do it!" Hans: "YEAH!" passes the telephone to Setsuko, who dials Giuseppe's number cut to: phone rings Giuseppe: "Hello?" Setsuko: "Is my friend there? his last name is Showa, first name Teika." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to where Marie-Anne, Paula, Joseph, and their friend Aggie are Giuseppe: "I am looking for Teika Showa, TEIKA SHOWA, GUYS! I WANNA TAKE A SHOWER!" points at the bathroom door Marie-Anne: "The bathroom is over there." and Aggie laugh returns to his phone Giuseppe: "WHAT?! IF I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! I WILL TEAR YOU APART! AND STICK A SAUSAGE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND STICK STARVING DOGS IN YOUR (bleep)!" hangs up, and guflaws with her siblings Marie-Anne: "Still wanna use the shower?" cut to: high-fives Setsuko Hans: "Vhat is awesome!" Setsuko: "Right!" Rolf: "He won't even know!" Hans: "(bleep)ING HA!" Rolf: "Yeah right!" 8:00 pm Adele: "Guys, he's still trying to get in." is heard banging on the door Hans: "Get Alda to her room, he wants to hurt her." Rolf: "Come with me!" picks up Alda and dashes to Alda's room Rolf: "Stay here, okay?" Alda: "Okay..." runs out of the room Hans: "I AM NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH ALDA!" cut to: clutches her Yoshi and Koopa Troopa plush Alda: "Please Hans, keep safe." Giuseppe: "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER! ALDA NEEDS A SPANKING!" Hans: "NIEN WAY! YOUR NOT ALLOWED IN!" Giuseppe: "You annoying tribe...LET ME IN!" Hans: "Don't try and shoot the door, it is bulletproof, you can't shoot it." walks away and ignores Giuseppe Hans: "Now we can watch TV, I told him the door was bulletproof, and I have the key!" puts the key in his bag Hans: "There is also no enterance here, this is the only way you can enter." puts on the TV Hans: "Shall we watch?, Almanya - Welcome to Deutschland (Germany)?" Alda: "Okay." Hans: "This is country movie night, it is where we pick a movie from our own country." Satoko: "Good Idea." cut to is banging on the door Giuseppe: "HOW OLD ARE YOU ALL?! SPANKING!" Hans: "Our ages are private, besides, we aren't going to tell you." cut to: Giuseppe: "GET OUTTA HERE YOU GERMAN BRAT, YOU BETTER COME HERE!" pauses the movie and angrily goes up to the door Hans: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP! I AM TRYING TO WATCH ALMANYA - WELCOME TO DEUTSCHLAND! (bleep)IT! DON'T DISTURB OUR MOVIE NIGHT!" Alda: "Fratello, that man's annoying." Hans: "I agree with you." 10:00 pm kids are in bed, while Giuseppe is still banging on the door Hans: "Oh, mien gott! (My God!)" Alda: "Something wrong fratello." Hans: "This annoying (bleep)er is still banging on the door! and I WANT TO FALL ASLEEP ALREADY!" angrily gets out of bed, up the door Hans: "QUIT BANGING THE DOOR! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" comes out, brings Giuseppe to the living room Hans: "Go to sleep." then walks away back to basement, locks the door, and goes to sleep Morning kids come out of the basement Marie-Anne: "So? How was your movie night?" Hans: "Mien gott, I kinda hated it because Giuseppe, who wanted to spank us, failed to shut the (bleep) up!" Giuseppe: "TV IS---" Hans: "SHUT UP! GOTT(bleep)IT! WHO CARES?! NO ONE! NIEN MORE TV-FOR-18-OR-OVER (bleep) OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Marie-Anne: "So, what happened?" Hans: "He tried to attack Alda, oh my, and ruined our movie night, Sun Wei and Sun Chen watched Chinese Ghost Story, I watched Almanya - Welcome to Deutschland, Satoko and Setsuko watched Ju-On: The Grudge, Ania watched Ghost Graduation, Adele watched Dragon Hunters, Dita watched The Wedding, Agape watched Fishtales, Alda watched Hercules and the Princess of Troy, Mi-Yung watched Yobi: The Five Tailed Fox, Akim watched The Snow Queen, and Rolf watched Barney the Dinosaur but in Deutsch (German)." glares at Giuseppe Marie-Anne: "Do not ruin my kid's movie night, AGAIN!" Hans: "So f*** you, Giuseppe!" Satoko: "You tell him Hans!" Hans: "Besides, I have the key." holds up a key Hans: "And you can't have it!" and the other kids go in the basement and he locks the door Hans: "Who wants to play Skylanders?" the kids aside from Hans raise their hands Hans: "We will have a competition to see if you can beat me in it, okay." draws out a competiton sheet The kids play Skylanders Nicole: "The kids decided they played Skylanders." Satoko: "Fun game, isn't it?" Akim: "Guys. he's banging on the door." comes up to the door Hans: "VHAT THE (bleep) DO YOU (bleep)ING WANT YOU (bleep)ING (long bleep)?!" Giuseppe: "To (bleep)ing spank Alda." Hans: "NIEN! LIKE (bleep) YOU WILL! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" looks at her brother Alda: "Fratello...." Hans: "Satoko! Setsuko! get her outta here now!" Satoko: "Come with me!" grabs Alda's left hand and she runs with Setsuko Alda: "I'm scared older sorelle (sisters)." Hans: "I'll handle Giuseppe!" unlocks the door, and and then locks it from the outside Hans: "LEAVE ME ALONE GOTT(bleep)IT! JUST (bleep) OFF!" goes in the basement Hans: "GET OUTTA MY BASEMENT YOU PIECE OF (bleep)!" Giuseppe: "Your basement?!" Hans: "Leave now! SO (bleep) OFF!" pushes Giuseppe out of the basement Hans: "DON'T BOTHER COMING IN!" then locks the basement door from the inside Hans: "Mother(bleep)er!" goes downstairs Hans: "Alda, Satoko, and Setsuko! we can go back into playing Skylanders!" Nicole: "Giuseppe then disturbed them whilst playing." Prank Call Harrasment Nicole: "As a result of annoying them and making Hans lose Skylanders, he decided to prank call Giuseppe, with the name, I.C Nuthin." Hans: "This is the ultimate price you piece of (bleep)!" picks up the phone and dials Giuseppe's number cut to: picks up the phone Giuseppe: "Hello?" Hans: "I'm looking for my friend, Mr. Nuthin, first intintals I.C." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to the living room Giuseppe: "I.C NUTHIN! WHY DON'T I SEE NOTHING?!" Marie-Anne: "Are you blind?" friends laugh returns to his phone Giuseppe: "IF I EVER FIND YOU! I WILL FORCE FEED YOU TOBASCO SAUCE AND KILL YOU!" cut to: hangs up Hans: "Vhat a loser!" Alda: "Yes." Hans: "Now vhat shall we do now?" Alda: "Watch TV?" Hans: "Umm, I think I would watch some TV, as long that idioten (idiot) doesn't annoy me, then me and the two sets of twins will peform our music." Alda: "What song are you gonna do?" Hans: "I Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett, it's a classic!" Exploding Spirit's Band Peformance Nicole: "Hans, Satoko, Setsuko, Sun Wei, and Sun Chen decided to peform I Love Rock 'N Roll." Kiranoko Sparkle Party Nicole: "Then Hans invited his brothers and sister's friends over including his own friends." Hans: "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the party r should I say AUSTRIAN-GERMAN-JAPANESE-CHINESE-RUSSIAN-ITALIAN-POLISH-FRENCH-GREEK-KOREAN SPARKLE PARTY! WOO!" Kiranoko Family's friends come to the basement, and lock the door, then Hans puts on some music, then gets a phone Hans: "Let's prank call Giuseppe!" gets a phone cut to: phone rings Giuseppe: "Hello?" Hans: "I am looking for my friend, first name Apu, last name Meltsinyourmuth." Giuseppe: "Just a sec." goes to the living room Giuseppe: "APU MELTSINYOURMOUTH! DID YOU KNOW A POO MELTS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Marie-Anne: "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" and his friends laugh cut to: hangs up cut to: Marie-Anne: "YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING GIUSEPPE!" cut to: two sets of twins and Hans go on the stage Hans: "Ein! (one!)" Satoko and Setsuko: "Ni! (two!)" Sun Wei and Sun Chen: "Sān! (three!)" Hans: "GO!" Sun Wei, Sun Chen, Satoko, and Setsuko get their equipment out Hans: "HANDS UP (bleep)ES!" Love Rock 'N Roll by Joan Jett plays Alda: "FRATELLO! YAY!" cut to: hears the racket downstairs in the basement Giuseppe: "KEEP QUIET!" goes up to the enterance Hans: "NEIN!" Giuseppe: "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN HERE!" Hans: "SHUT UP!" Giuseppe: "YOU ARE ANNOYING!" Hans: "Nope, at least I am not an annoying twit who won't let kids play with toys and watch TV." Satoko: "PARTY HARD!" Hans: "Now If you excuse me I am going down stairs." goes downstairs Giuseppe: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Joseph: "It's Kiranoko Sparkle Party, It is where they wear sparkly clothing, make prank calls, and annoy people upstairs." Hans: "123! LET'S DANCE!" gets a microphone Nicole: "Then it went really party hard! the kids partied hard during the entire hour" Hans: "UPPAN IS GANGNAM STYLE!" Satoko: "SPARKLE PARTY WOO!" Alda: "THIS PARTY IS THE BEST!" Hans: "Horror movies!" gets the Child's Play DVD and puts in the DVD Player Hans: "Anyone under 9, leave NOW." the kids under 9 leave and go to the bedrooms cut to: starts to play Gangnam Style on the laptop The kids and Lucy Nicole: "Paula introduced the kids to Lucy, only 5 years old at the time." is holding on to Hans' hand while taking an insulin shot Marie-Anne: "Good girl." Lucy: "What is she getting injected with?" Hans: "Insulin, she has Type 1 Diabetes." Hans' antics to Giuseppe Nicole: "Hans decided to play very mean antics on Giuseppe, the first one was getting tricked into watching a famous webcomic adapted into anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers." Hans: "HEY! GIUSEPPE!" Giuseppe: "What is it you little brat?!" Hans: "I got a show on the laptop you might love." gets up Hans: "If you don't mind, i'm going to the bathroom." locks the living room door and goes upstairs cut to: plays it Giuseppe: "What is this?!" Axis Powers plays on the laptop Giuseppe: "OH NO! NOT THIS ANNOYING SHOW AGAIN! IT MAKES FUN OF ITALIANS!" Alda (calling down from the basement): "Not me!" 5 minutes later Giuseppe: "THAT ANNOYING GERMAN KID TRICKED ME!" cut to: Nicole: "The second antic was laxative-laced pasta." is making pasta while putting laxatives in it Alda Fights Giuseppe Nicole: "When Giuseppee destroyed Alda's Vanellope plush'''''by beheading it, boy!, Alda threw the mother of all tantrums and ended up using some bad language, Hans ended up sticking the entire thing on YouTube!" is playing with her Vanellope plush Giuseppe: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES!" takes Alda's Vanellope plush off her Alda: "GIUSEPPE! GIVE IT BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" Giuseppe: "NO!" gets a knife Alda: "Nessuna! Nessuna! Nessuna!" (Translation: No! No! No!) then beheads it Alda: "SMETTILA! SMETTILA!" (Translation: STOP IT! STOP IT!) then cries Alda: "brutto (long bleep)...." (Translation: You *******....) Giuseppe: "WHAT THE (bleep) DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Alda: "(long bleep)! perché tu sei!" (Translation: *******! because you are!) Giuseppe: "YOU NOW WILL GET SOAP IN YOUR MOUTH FOR CALLING ME THAT!" Alda: "CHIUDERE IL (bleep) FINO!" (Translation: SHUT THE **** UP!) then screams and starts hitting Giuseppe Alda: "THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO BEHEAD MY VANELLOPE VON SCWEETZ PLUSH! YOU INTENSE (long bleep)!" then puts Giuseppe in a headlock Paula: "How..." Hans: "My sister has a beserk button, destroy her Vanellope doll, she'll go psycho." Alda: "DROP DEAD YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING PIECE OF (bleep)!" picks up the beheaded Vanellope doll and shows it to Joseph Hans: "Fix this, this was my sister's 2nd favorite toy, that I gave her for Christmas along with scented plushes of the other racers from Sugar Rush." Joseph: "What happened?" Hans: "Giuseppe beheaded it, and Alda went psycho and beat the **** out of him." Joseph: "Someone's got to talk to her." 5 minutes later Joseph: "Alda, come here sweetie!" Alda: "Yes daddy?" Joseph: "I made your doll good as new!" picks up Alda's Vanellope doll with its head sewed back on Alda: "Yay!" Hans: "I recorded it, I'mma call it, 'Bad*** 6-year old Italian girl (My schwester!) beats up male Italian adult LOL!', I just stuck it on YouTube." then plays outside Alda: "La, la, la, la." Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Iconic-Todaro Family Visit Transcripts